Frozen: Of Monsters and Madness
by Hatesolstice
Summary: Companion to The Godstone War saga. A collection of poems, shorts, History of Magic excerpts, and other musings that coincide with the events of the books.
1. Chapter 1 - Reflection

_Reflection_

As the last candlelight is snuffed out in the city below, the once remaining vestige of the only good and wholesome thing left in this world drifts slowly into oblivion, leaving me empty and alone once more.

A terrible reminder this memory of mine, of how precious a thing you were and still are in the very pit of my heart.

It eats at me every waking moment, and in my sleep I see fleeting flashes of an angel in all its grace and glory before witnessing its wings become ripped away as tatters by some dark and unseen force.

Imagine my surprise then as I awake in my bed screaming your name, only to realize that it was yet another horrid vision of what had come to pass, and my mind scrambles and races to piece together the last bit of sanity I have remaining.

Climbing from my bed, I slowly steady myself and cautiously tiptoe my way to the mirror on my chamber's wall, near the dark oak chest of drawers that still holds your effects.

As I gaze into it's polished surface, I am unable to recognize the thing staring back at me.

What is this pitiful creature I see before me?

Is it some terrible monster, incapable of anything more than bringing ruin and destruction to all around it?

Or is it simply my own reflection, lifeless and drained of all hope and reason to continue on?

It's impossible for me to know which is the truth, or to discern if there truly is any difference at all, and thus I quickly look away in shame and disgust at what I have become.

If it wasn't for me and my unholy curse, we never would have spent a lifetime apart, we never would have suffered through such a desolate storm, and you never would have been stolen away before your time.

But, it is time now for you to beat your tired fists at the gates of heaven and demand your wings, for you my dear have truly earned them if any have.

I must now find my way through this infinite darkness alone, without my beacon of hope and light that once illuminated this precarious and diminishing path, and seek out the strength and will to carry on in your stead.

Deep inside, I feel the cold and bitter claws of despair and self-loathing gripping tightly at my very soul, dragging me down into a spiral from which there seems to be no escape, no recess, and no hope.

If only you were here to pull me back from the ledge and into the loving embrace I so desperately need and yearn for, maybe then I could somehow reanimate this dry and withered corpse.

Please, dear one, return to this gray and dying world and deliver me from madness.

Please, show me the way so that I may be forever at your side.

Please, Anna, come and take me home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Historia Mageia

_Historia Mageia_

 _An Introduction to Magic_

Ever since man was first able to create fire to beat back the encroaching darkness, he has always dabbled in the arcane arts. Communing with the great spirits, drawing upon the energies of the earth, and conjuring great and fantastical things, mankind has known and used magic. It has become almost second nature.

Even in the earliest days, man has striven to comprehend and master the craft. From communicating with the souls of the deceased, to summoning forth creatures from other worlds, humanity has tempted the fates time and time again in an effort to control and shape the world around them. It is within these pages that we will discuss, often times at great length, the important events that have led the human race to its current standing on the use of magic.

It is the hope and desire of the author that this tome sheds some light on the darker periods of history. Though there are many that would prefer to lock away such knowledge from those that seek to understand it, it is still vastly imperative that this does not come to pass. For without knowledge of our past, how can we possibly hold on to hope for a better, brighter future?

We will begin with an explanation of what exactly magic is, and how one is able to manipulate and invoke the energies to their will. This will describe the properties of magic, and why it works the way it does. The goal is to enlighten those that seek the knowledge these pages contain, and put at ease any doubts or reservations one might have of the arcane.

* * *

 _What is Magic?_

Our story actually begins during the Paleolithic period of human history. As man was still inventing tools of stone and wood and bone, he was also learning to speak with the spirits of the deceased. It is believed that they were attempting to communicate with their ancestors and relatives that had passed, and in an effort to do so had also reached out(unknowingly) to what are called the "Great Spirits".

There are a vast number of Great Spirits, and most are simply ancient powers that have seemingly always existed. It is with their blessing that we are able to speak with the dearly departed, and in ancient times people would make small offerings to these spirits to appease them and thank them for what they provide.

It is believed that the spirits have the power to bless one's crops for a bountiful harvest, or to allow for successful hunt during the winter months when food is scarce. It is also believed, however, that these same spirits cause droughts, famine, and illness when they are somehow angered. This only strengthens the belief that one must offer up sacrifices to keep the Great Spirits satisfied.

From his ancient and humble beginnings, man learned quickly that there was more to the world than meets the eye. Through his discourse with the dead, he discovered that the world itself is a veritable font of energy. This energy, known as "mana", is the very lifeforce of every rock, tree, animal and pool of water. Everything produces mana, and it is a bountiful source.

Mana is what gives a spell substance. Reciting the arcane words coaxes the mystical energies into being, forms it like a potter forms clay, and gives the mana purpose. This is how magic manifests itself, and this is how man commands the elements through words of power. It can be both a blessing and a curse, as the power itself is not inherently good nor evil; it just is. Man is what gives it such denomination.

This is where things become a bit complicated. There are two forms of spellcasting, and this affects how the mana is handled and manipulated. Through reading the runes and arcane writings, reciting words of command and power, one is able to do a vast many things. These spells are often times rites and prayers, asking the Great Spirits to empower the _Magi_ and produce the desired results.

However, it is not as simple as just reading words and making demands. One needs a means to focus the energies first. This is where a medium comes in. A medium can be anything, typically simple objects like jewelry. These objects are first blessed by the spirits through prayer, and once blessed can then be engraved with runes that act as commands for the energies once invoked. The medium suddenly becomes a very powerful and necessary tool.

Mediums can even be specialized and crafted specific purposes. They can be used to amplify the effects of certain spells, and in some cases can even supplement the need of a sacrifice. Typically, these types of mediums are protected by the spirits and energies that are bound to them, preventing their loss to the user.

Then there is the second type of magic, one that is both incredibly rare and under researched. It is the ability to control and command the energies without the use of a medium, for the caster themselves is the medium. Born with the power to manipulate the elements on a whim, these entities have come to be called _Velsignet,_ or "Blessed".

Their body acts as a sort of siphon, and the flow of mana into them far exceeds that of their _Magi_ counterparts. The few recorded throughout history had near limitless power, at least according to the stories. As very little documentation and scientific research has ever been conducted, it is unknown exactly how accurate of an account any of the records actually are.

In the chapters that shall follow, we will begin our journey back to the origins of magical history. From the trolls and their earthly powers, to the dwarves and elves and other fae creatures, to even the nightmares that exist just outside the peripheral view, we will explore the world of magic and it's humble beginnings.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lycanthropes

_Lycanthropes_

As far back as mankind can recall, the legend of men changing into wolf-like beasts that feast upon the unsuspecting and weak has always existed. From the early Greeks to the very tail end of the 17th century, these creatures have lurked in the shadows and in our very nightmares. Some suspect that they date back even further still, perhaps to the very beginnings of humanity. However, without records from such a time, one can only speculate that the tribal stories and cave carvings handed down through the generations would indeed include tales of such bloodthirsty monsters.

When it comes to the research of such things as folklore, one has to remember that each story and legend will vary greatly from region to region, and in many cases from village to village. Being so widespread, it is nearly impossible to determine the actual origins of the Werewolf(or _Varulv_ ) myth. Even if one is able to find common ground within the stories, it is harder still to determine fact from fiction. From locating the source to finding the beasts themselves, it is a task one must have a steel resolve to undertake.

Even with many colleagues pouring over the myriad ancient texts and tomes that still exist today, it has been an ordeal in obtaining any solid information at all. However, I have done the best I can in order to organize and present what we have found in a way that is both easy to understand and scientifically accurate. As there is much to the legends and myths, the most difficult part has been discerning what to pass on to the reader. In this case, I will present what I know to be fact, and as an aside I will also highlight important aspects of the folklore as well.

Please, read the following carefully and with an open mind. There is a method to the madness that is contained herein, and even with the knowledge that something supernatural can possibly exist, one must take precautions when delving into the darker side of the unknown. Know that there is still much to be discovered, and this is only just the beginning.

* * *

 _Are They Man or Beast?_

According to most of the legends we have found, the Lycanthrope, or simply Lycan, is a man that changes into a wolf at will. From here, it becomes a little disjointed and more ambiguous depending on where that particular legend originates from. There are various forms of the Werewolf, from a man taking on a complete wolf form, to a beast that walks erect in humanoid fashion, to men that simply grow a layer of fur and fangs.

The most common variant is the Western European Werewolf. This Lycan changes form only under the light of a full moon, often due to a witch's curse. Other common factors are that the bite of a Werewolf can cause another person to take on the curse, and that silver is the only way to kill one. According to the folklore, the only way to reverse the effects of a bite is to kill the one responsible to begin with. Doing so before the next full moon will remove the curse and allow the victim to return to a normal life.

The ancient Greeks and Romans believed that simply exhausting the person afflicted with the curse would remove it altogether, performing various laborious tasks. Even here in Western Europe, the last few centuries saw many different forms of remedy. A common cure-all was the use of wolfsbane, supposedly prepared a specific way would purge the body of the curse. Surgical removal was another method employed, but it was often lethal to those who endured the process. Then there was also exorcism, used to drive away the evil spirits that caused the dangerous malady.

This brings us to the question at hand: are Werewolves real? It is a question that doesn't necessarily have a direct answer, though through fact finding and studious research I have come to find that there is indeed something akin to the Lycan that exists, hidden amongst the shadows in the far reaches of the wilderness.

From many accounts from woodsmen and self-proclaimed "monster hunters", there are beasts that exist where no man treads, beyond the peripheral limits of civilization. Beasts that, when compared to the legends, resemble our Werewolf of folklore.

Standing taller than any man by several heads, these creatures are very much wolf-like in form and image. Primarily quadrupeds during ordinary movement, they are capable of bipedal motion for short periods of time. Their front paws are more shaped like humanoid hands with massive claws, though it is unknown if they possess opposable thumbs. They are covered in a gray, mottled fur; however, some have been seen with patches of black and brown as well. Extremely aggressive and fast on their feet, they are one of the deadliest creatures ever encountered.

Though they seem to be entirely reclusive, the males have been known to take over packs as the alpha on rare occasions. Breeding has never been witnessed or documented, though it is known to occur. Litters of four or five pups have been found following the females around, though this is also an extreme rarity. Whether or not breeding with their more basic kin occurs is entirely unknown, as are the results.

As for the legends of silver and being turned by their bites, these seem to be misleading or uninformed. It has been proven that these beasts are indeed weak to silver, but not to levels of being lethal. Instead, it causes an irritation of the skin, and prolonged exposure causes the skin to blister and rot. It is more akin to an allergic reaction to the substance than it is some magical weakness.

Their bite, however, is quite unnerving and fatal. It seems to be some sort of disease that lives within their saliva, as the bite will quickly infect and rise to feverish levels within an hour or two. The area around the bite will bubble as if boiling from the inside, and pustules will form. The victim will next begin going into shock, with their body temperature reaching deadly heights. During this time hallucinations are quite common, as is the expulsion of blood and bile. Their sanity will sap right before they are cooked alive from the fever. This has been recorded to take less than an hour to occur from start to finish.

The how and why these creatures have come to exist is still up for speculation, but the most prominent theory is that they are in fact an evolutionary mutation of the wolf. It is believed that this came about as a natural progression due to being so far removed from civilization. This has been debated, however, and has seen it's share of criticism from fellow scholars. This then led to the argument that they evolved in such a way to deal with other predators. There has been no significant signs to support this, and it is a theory still in its infancy.

There is still much we do not know about these creatures, and it will likely be quite some time before we learn much more. Live capture of one of these beasts has thus far proven to be terribly difficult, and many men have died in the process. Dissection of the carcass of one had shown that they are still very similar to their wolf kin, but also show some similarities to humans as well. We do hope to learn more about these things, but for now this is the extent of our knowledge.


End file.
